Zugunglück
Zugunglück ist die sechste Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Alle Ärzte müssen aufgrund eines Zugunglücks sofort ins Krankenhaus. Da die Assistenzärzte zuvor in Joes Bar waren, ist Meredith betrunken. Auch Miranda ist nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass sie ihren zehnten Hochzeitstag unterbrechen muss. Durch das Zugunglück werden viele Patienten eingeliefert. George, Meredith, Miranda, Preston und Derek haben zwei Patienten, die zusammen von einer Stange durchbohrt wurden. Es besteht nur die Chance, einen auf Kosten des Lebens des anderen zu retten. Nachdem der Mann weniger schwere Verletzungen hat als die Frau, entscheiden sich die Ärzte für ihn. Richard will einem Mann ein Bein, das beim Zugunglück abgetrennt wurde, wieder annähen. Allerdings bekommt er zunächst ein zweites linkes und dann einen Frauenfuß in den OP gebracht. Cristina bemüht sich, das richtige Bein zu finden, um bei Richard zu punkten, Alex kommt ihr aber mit dem richtigen Bein zuvor und erntet er die Lorbeeren. Izzies und Addisons Patientinnen sind zwei beste Freundinnen, die beide hoch schwanger sind. Durch das Zugunglück muss eines der Babys in einer Notoperation entbunden werden, diese OP verläuft aber ohne Komplikationen. Derek verkündet Meredith, dass er bei Addison bleiben wird. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd Gast-Stars * Monica Keena als Bonnie Crasnoff * Bruce A. Young als Tom Maynard * Kym Whitley als Yvonne * Cynthia Ettinger als Jana Watkins * Juliette Jeffers als Mary * Michelle Arthur als Brooke * Steven W. Bailey als Joe Co-Stars * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Patricia Bethune als Schwester Ginger * Kerry Carney als Anfängerin #2 * Yvette Cruise als OP-Schwester * Karen Lew als Dr. Hoffman * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Ariel Felix als Anfängerin #1 * Marty Lodge als Anästhesist * Rigo Sanchez als Sanitäter Stan * Derick Alexander als Labortechniker * Michael Barreta als Danny Featuring * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Chad Fisk als Medizinischer Techniker #2 Musik *'Blood and Peanut Butter' von B.C. Camplight *'Back Where I Was' von The Hereafter *'The City Lights' von Umbrellas *'Today Has Been Okay' von'' Emiliana Torrini'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Into You Like a Train bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Psychedelic Furs. Trivia * Die Episode wurde vom 2. bis 5. August 2005 gedreht. * Die Folge sollte im Original ursprünglich ''You Oughta Know ''nach einem Song von Alanis Morissette heißen. * Der Spitzname der Charaktere Bonnie und Tom lautete "Bonnie und Clyde". * Es ist die erste Episode, in der der Sanitäter Ray vorkommt. Intro Im Allgemeinen kann man die Menschen in zwei Kategorien einteilen. Diejenigen, die Überraschungen lieben und Diejenigen, die das nicht tun. Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich kenne keinen Chirurgen, der sich über eine Überraschung freut, denn als Chirurgen sind wir gern über alles auf dem Laufenden. Das müssen wir auch sein, denn wenn wir es nicht sind, sterben Leute und dann wird jemand verklagt. Ist das überhaupt grade relevant? Ich glaub ich fang an zu faseln. Also, was ich vorhin eigentlich sagen wollte, und ich wollte tatsächlich was sagen. Es hat jedenfalls nichts mit Überraschungen oder Tod oder Verklagen zu tun. Nicht mal mit Chirurgen. Was ich sagen will ist Folgendes: Wer auch immer den Spruch geprägt hat "Was man nicht weiß, kann einem nicht weh tun.", war ein kompletter Vollidiot, denn für die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, ist es das schlimmste Gefühl der Welt, etwas nicht zu wissen. ''Zwei Menschen, die von einer Eisenstange durchbohrt wurden, werden an Meredith vorbeigeschoben. ''Na okay, ich geb's zu: Vielleicht nur das Zweitschlimmste. Outro Für uns als Chirurgen gibt es so Vieles, was wir wissen müssen. Wir müssen wissen, dass wir die nötigen Fähigkeiten haben. Wir müssen wissen, wie wir uns um unsere Patienten kümmern und wie wir uns um einander kümmern. Irgendwann müssen wir sogar lernen, wie wir uns um uns selbst kümmern. Als Chirurgen müssen wir immer auf dem Laufenden sein. Aber für uns als Menschen ist es manchmal besser, im Dunkeln zu tappen, denn im Dunkeln hat man vielleicht Angst, aber dort herrscht auch Hoffnung. Zitate *Cristina: Wenn man einem sagt: "Ich warte in der Bar auf dich", wie lang ist man dann eigentlich zum Warten verpflichtet? *George: Denkst du, er kommt wirklich nicht? *Izzie: Das ist nicht schön anzusehen. *Cristina: Vor 'ner Stunde war's nicht schön, jetzt ist es jämmerlich! *Meredith: Jämmerlich?? *Cristina: Was? *Meredith: Ihr, die ihr meine Freunde zu sein vorgebt, nennt mich jämmerlich? Hinter meinem Rücken, direkt mir ins Gesicht!! Warum kippt ihr nicht gleich das Schweineblut über mich? Das ist so vorbei! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode